


As Regular As Clockwork

by mysticmylifeisamess_enger



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Sexual Content, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmylifeisamess_enger/pseuds/mysticmylifeisamess_enger
Summary: Jumin is a man of many talents. Though saying no to you wasn't one of them.





	As Regular As Clockwork

**Author's Note:**

> An art trade for someone since they mentioned on twitter wanting a fic of MC teasing Jumin with the cameras in his penthouse bc there’s plenty for Seven but not enough for him and my horny ass jumped at the opportunity because who am I if not a slut for Jumin Han

When it came to work, Jumin was much like a clock. Precise in every action and gesture, punctual to any meeting he attended, and methodical, as if his every movement was timed. He’s often compared to a robot, but not even a robot, no matter how advanced it is, could be as meticulous as him.

He was also predictable to those that would observe closely. Anyone that sat down and watched long enough would pick up on just how he worked. Though there were very few people in his life who took the time to truly understand this pattern; a less than handful amount that truly understood the way he worked in, and even out, the office.

You, on the other hand, not only took the time to observe, but to even put to memory these patterns. He welcomed you into every aspect of his life and you took this as an opportunity to get know him beyond the things even he wouldn’t notice. At any given moment of the day, you could tell anyone what Jumin must be doing with almost perfect accuracy. Though the moments that always intrigued you were the ones where his attention was turned somewhere else.

From your observations, he’d look over the documents on his desk, mark down any revisions, place it in the outbox on the corner of his desk, and repeat the process for a few hours. At exactly 2:32 pm, in the midst of his work and 13 minutes short of his scheduled daily meeting, his eyes would glance over the monitor on his desk— open to the CCTV in his penthouse— and smile to himself to see the white coat of his beloved pet before he continued onto his pile.

It made you wonder just how he looked at the screen when you weren’t around and instead on the other side of it. Did his gaze linger just a bit longer? Was his smile just a bit wider at the thought of seeing his loving partner? Or would he even look at all, considering the original intent of this camera was to watch after Elizabeth? But what you really wanted to know was whether you could use it to break that precious, commendable concentration of his.

His greatest gift, what truly made him the heir extraordinaire that he is, was how steady his focus could be. It was a little shaken up at your arrival, but he was able to manage after a while, finding you to be the new center of his focal point. You always admired this about him, a trait that he fully used to learn everything about you in no time, especially when it only seemed to heighten once you two became intimate.

But to find a weak spot, a vulnerability in his everyday flow that you could easily pervade proved to be your hardest task as a spouse yet. Weeks on end and you had yet to see an opportunity.

Until one morning. One morning that you woke up to find his grasp on you just a bit tighter than usual. His every word as you two had breakfast together had an underlying need to it. And the usual goodbye kiss you sent him out the door with seemed much more covetous, tugging at your bottom lip as he pulled away and leaving you weak in the knees at his departure.

‘ _Bingo,_ ’ you thought to yourself, biting back the devious smile that threatened to spread.

 

* * *

 

The end of his pen tapped against the desk incessantly, fidgeting with it between his fingers every once in a while before they signed away at a document and repeating the process. It was unlike him to be so restless, as if his hands couldn’t stay still and needed to find some sort of occupancy to them.

His usual three-piece suit felt much more restricting than usual, shifting uncomfortably in his seat every so often. His hand constantly found its way to the tie around his neck, loosening it just a bit every time. It made him wonder whether they were dry-cleaned correctly or if he had hit some sudden growth spurt at 28.

Every sound behind the closed doors of his office seemed much louder than they actually were, testing at his patience at every little tick. In particular, the wall clock that hung above the door sounded as if it was right in his ear, ticking continuously with no end in sight.

And in all these subtle nuances, you happened to sit on the forefront of his mind. With every thought, every scenario his imagination would drift into, and every bit of semblance he’d fixate on, his restlessness would only get worse.

It started innocently, wishing he could have convinced you to come along for the day. Your presence sitting patiently on his office couch, getting up occasionally to plop on his lap and give him a quick kiss. Your fingers carding through his locks as they always did. Lips moving from his to the corner of his mouth, pressing along his cheek slowly until it was just under his jawline. Lingering for a second until your tongue darted out to press a wet kiss on his neck, shifting to straddle him between your legs.

The pen in his hand snapped in half, bringing him out of his thoughts. Luckily, it was a simple bik pen— plastic and disposable compared to the others that sat on his desk. A frustrated sigh passed his lips, throwing the pen away as he noticed the time on the clock. 2:31 pm, 14 minutes before his scheduled group meeting and right on time to glancing at the CCTV for a quick revival in energy.

Sure enough, he saw his lovely cat perched on the cat-tree and sleeping soundly, smiling softly at the sight. His eyes then went to scanning the rest of the room for your presence only to see nothing, demeanor falling just a bit at that. He had hoped to see you, to sate this need of his with simply knowing that you were home and waiting for him.

Just as he was about to close it, he saw you walk into sight. Slow, precise steps as you walked through the space, silk robe lazily draped over your figure and coming off your shoulder. Intrigued, he continued to eye you as you sat yourself on the living room couch, getting comfortable right within view. Your hands went to the tie around your waist, undoing it to reveal the lingerie you had on underneath— a lacy two piece he carefully chose for you— and he felt his breathing hitch at the sight.

He pondered whether he should be spying on you like this, but his eyes just couldn’t seem to tear from the screen; absolutely enamored by every curve and dip of your skin he could see. Before he could even think to close out, your legs spread apart in plain sight of the lens and your eyes flicked between the phone on your side and up to meet his own.

Your hand slid between your thighs and rubbed tight circles over your panties, the other hand coming up to your chest and pinching the pert bud over your lacy fabric. You were clearly moaning, head thrown back in pleasure. He could only imagine the sounds you were making, his hand moving down to palm over his pants at the growing erection.

His other hand moved to the phone on his desk, quickly dialing your number and pressing it to his ear. Leaning back in his seat, he could see your phone light up and the small smile on your features as you went to pick it up.

“Hi honey,” your voice answered on the other side, punctuating your words with a breathy moan. He could see the sly grin on your face deepen as your hands still clearly rubbed over your panties, biting your lip before you continued, “Weird of you to call in the middle of work, what’s going on?”

He knew your teasing tone all too well, smirking to himself at your faux innocence. It was endearing to see you act so ingenue when your actions were so contradictory. Though he decided to play along, wondering just how long you could keep up this front.

“I thought I’d check up on my dearest,” his voice low and sultry “Make sure that you’re behaving.”

“Well,” you paused, emphasizing the silence with a drawn out gasp as he watched your fingers drag over your sensitive nub, “I can assure you that I’m being  _very_  good.”

“Is that so?” he asked, though you could hear the upturn of his lip, “And what exactly are you doing?”

“Thinking about you.”

At that, he couldn’t fight the low, breathy chuckle that reverberated in his chest, his hand moving from his clothed shaft to the buckle on his belt. Just as he tugged on it, a knock at the door startled him up straight, coughing between a ‘yes?’ to hide his previous tone. To hear how flustered he was only encouraged you to moan against his ear throughout.

He quickly composed himself, putting on a poker face as the door opened slightly only for Jaehee to pop her head in. The only evidence of his previous actions was a flushed face that only grew deeper to hear your lewd sounds on the other side.

“Mr. Han, I apologize for interrupting, but you have a meeting in 10 minutes.”

“Assistant Kang,” he started, steely gaze moving between the monitor and door, “I’m taking care of an urgent matter at the moment. If I’m not out in time, apologize on my behalf and assure them that I’ll be there soon.”

From his peripheral, he could see you stripping the layer you had, baring yourself to the camera as you continued your ministrations. His cheeks deepened in color at this dirty little secret and he was thankful that only he could see.

“Alright, I will, just please don’t keep them waiting long,” she said simply before closing the door behind her.

“Yeah Mr. Han, don’t keep them waiting,” you teased, drawing out your words and eliciting a low groan from him.

“Then you’re going to have to do exactly as I say,” his voice as commanding as it was deep, hand moving to undo his belt in one fluid motion.

“Oh,” you mused, “And who said you could take the lead on this?”

He let out another small laugh, amused at this change in character.

“Am I supposed to ask for permission?” his words sturdy in their silent demand, but hitching as his member met the cool air. You couldn’t see it, but you could imagine the smug smile on his face.

“Well no, but I thought it’d be nice to have the upper hand for once,” he could see the pouty expression on your lips and he couldn’t resist, not when you looked so enticing.

“Alright,” he finally said, “Whatever it is you desire of me, I will gladly do it.”

“Good,” you said just above a whisper, watching as your expression shifted to a sly smile, “Take a picture for me.”

“A picture? Of what exactly?” he questioned, obviously baiting for a specific response.

“Well I don’t think it’s fair that you can see  _all_  of me so clearly,” you continued, emphasizing your words with a drag of your fingers over your thigh, “Shouldn’t I get a peak too?”

“If that’s truly what you want,” his grin deepening, “Then your wish is my command.”

To see your simper smile and body writhe slightly at his words made him bold. He found it all too entertaining, not only that you were able to get him to do something so lewd and so out of his character, but that he would hand the world over to you on a silver platter if he could and that this was what you wanted. You wanted to see him, to have an intimate reminder of just what you do to him. And he was more than happy to indulge you.

He moved the phone against his ear to navigate to his camera, pointing it towards his view. One hand holding the base of his shaft while the other snapped a picture and sent it your way. The tinge of embarrassment would have taken over had he not heard your impressed gasp, seeing you smile as you gazed at your phone.

The picture itself wasn’t entirely steady in true Jumin fashion, but you could see every little detail that practically made you water at the mouth. The precum glistening and dripping from his tip, plump and reddened head you knew had to be sensitive to the touch, and every ridge and vein taut and outlined perfectly. Though the most impressive had to be his length— long, thick, and sturdy as it stood fully erect. Your digits truly couldn’t compare, thrusting them into yourself as you imagined his cock in its place.

“I’ll assume you’re pleased with the photo,” he said watching you closely, though you could pick up the hint of smugness in his tone. To see you trying to find purchase, uttering his name between gasps, he felt a bit of pride swell in his chest. The hand around his base gripped and slowly stroked, letting out a low moan to let you know  _exactly_  what he was doing.

“Very,” you teased back, “You have a lot to be proud of, Mr. Director.”

“Really?” he purred, thumb circling his tip and spreading his precum, “I could say the same about you.”

“The only thing I’m truly proud of is how hard I’ve made you,” your words practically dripped like honey as he hung on to every syllable, languid strokes timed with your own movements.

“Are you touching yourself right now?” you asked, catching him off guard, but that didn’t stop him. You could hear his labored breathing, the small moans that rippled out at your words, followed by a small, confident chuckle.

“And if I was?”

His words almost seemed like a challenge. A test to see how long you could keep up this act, to see how long it would take until you handed control back over to him as he desired. But that wasn’t something you could easily give up, especially not now and especially not when you practically had him at the palm of your hand.

“Well I just didn’t take you for someone that would do that in your own office,” you offered, a faux shock in your words.

“It just makes me wonder what you would do if I was there. If I just happened to be under that desk right now.”

At your words, his mind quickly went to the vision of you on your knees below his desk. Letting out a low groan, he couldn’t help but imagine your hand taking his place. And to hear your name under his breath had you biting back a wide grin.

“If only I could be right there, between your legs,” your words egging him on to increase his pace, breathy moans accentuating your pauses, “Tasting every bit of your cock, tongue sliding up from base to head until I’m taking it all in, gagging at your every thrust. And lapping up every bit of your cum once you finish.”

His head lulled back at your graphic descriptions, relishing in every little detail with a low groan. You truly had a talent for riling him up like you were and using something as simple as his imagination to drive him wild.

“But what I truly want is to be sprawled on your desk, completely on display for you. Having your way with me the way you always do, my nails raking down your back as you thrust into me over and over,” your eyes closing shut as if you were just imagining it, “Your hands pinning me down in place until I’m begging to touch you again.”

The pumping of his hand increased to a brutal pace, hips jerking up meet it. He tried to suppress his moans, but it was no use, letting them slip much like his restraint.

“And to call out your name, loud enough for the entire office to hear so they know just who is pleasing me so well, who I truly belong to,” you half-whispered, following it with a small laugh to hear just how ready he was to collapse with every gasp he sucked in through gritted teeth.

All the images you painted in his mind had him reeling, thinking of how truly unfair this current situation was. He could only watch as you touched yourself from afar, unable to provide the touch and feel he was longing for. And all while your voice teased him from the opposite end of the line. When agreeing to this, he gave you an inch and you took a mile before he could even realize.

“MC, you’re walking a fine line,” he cautioned, though the broken moans that followed his words had made you dauntless. You knew exactly what he meant by that, but it didn’t stop your almost taunting demeanor.

“And here I thought that you’d do anything I desired,” you pouted, feigning an innocence he could see right through. He knew you had a point, he did hand power over to you, but he didn’t realize just what it would do to him. How incessantly you planned to bait him or how badly he wanted to see you wriggle under his own control.

But he couldn’t quite deny how much he loved it. And all he wanted right now was a release; entirely deprived of your touch but needing just that bit of release.

And there was something incredibly pleasing about hearing just how desperate he was for you. The coveted heir-to-be on the other line—  a successful, educated, and completely composed man who is constantly commended for his strong will and unwavering focus— was a complete moaning mess that found himself aroused with your every word and every action. He was practically subservient to anything you asked of him and you wanted nothing more than to give into just what he wanted, knowing he was so close.

“Come for me,” your words just above a whisper, but firm in their command.

His eyes squeezed shut, feeling the coil in him tighten with every unrelenting stroke. His body jerked forward a bit at the oncoming release, writhing in pleasure as he called your name breathlessly. The internal clock he solely depended on had practically stopped without a care, instead focusing wholly on you.

It didn’t take long for him to unravel, letting out a strangled moan as the warmth in the pit of his stomach burst. His cum spilling and collecting in his hand, body in tremors as he came down from his high and leaving him a disheveled mess. His shallow, ragged breathing the only sound between you two.

Your own movements had slowed down, almost coming to a halt as soon as you noticed that he had reached his breaking point. Looking back up at the monitor, he could see the sly smile form on your face before you broke the silence.

“Look at that, 2:44. Right on time for your meeting, looks like I’ll have to leave you here. Good luck dear, I love you,” you practically chimed, a complete 180 from the previous few minutes. And before he could find the words to respond, you quickly hung up. From the camera, he could see you throw your robe back on, blow a kiss to the camera, and saunter off and out of sight.

He sat at his desk, completely dumbfounded and mouth hanging in confusion. You had practically left him a mess, both physically and mentally, and he loved every second of it. Though it left him completely depraved without truly sating his previous need for you. In fact, it made him much more worked up. And the only thought running through his mind was just how he was going to punish you for this as soon as he gets home.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr (mysticmylifeisamess-enger) or twitter (isabelwritesmm) for commissions ^^
> 
> Comments appreciated ❤️


End file.
